gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington/Perfect Wiki "Government"
OK, this would be a good idea for a "government" for our community. My idea fairly divides the power, while using ideas from many comments I have read on Captain Crimson's blog. Please, enjoy. Our Wiki Government LIke John Breasly said, we could do votes based on user ranks. The higher your user rank, the more important votes you can take part in. If you have a low user rank, you can only vote on less important things. The ADMINS would have to come up with the chart. As I requested to Jack Pistol, instead of making user unable to make ban requests, I propose a newer, better system. We let users go to ADMINS, and ADMINS only, so they're not going to ALL Burs, Rollbacks, and what not, and let them request to the ADMIN the banning of a user, but they must provide a legitimate reason, and give evidence. The ADMIN will from that point review the request and decide whether it is legitimate or not. If it is, the ADMIN will make the ban request blog, but will put "REQUESTED FROM USER:LORD MARSHAL SAMUEL HARRIGTON" (Example name) as to not cause any mix-ups. As for ADMINS having power, they need to step up, and take action for themselves. It's not our fault their letting the users walk all over them. To all you Sysops out there, don't be afraid to give out bans and strikes to those seriously acting up. Another Idea. As my dear frined Jack Swordmenace (Countpr) suggested, we automatically ban those who vandalize, or say extremely vulgar words such as the F-word and any racial slurs, or any other serious offenses commited. For those who did not commit such a bad crime, we have this new idea: Communty Vote Ban. This is where the community votes whether to have the user banned or not. All users would be able to vote on this, as it would be a community vote. That is pretty much all. Stay tuned for more though, as I may add more ideas as I think of them. More Ideas BAN LENGTHS Saying the F-word: Automatic 2 month ban Racial slurs: Automatic 3 month ban Major vandalization: Automatic 4 week ban Serious vandalization: Automatic 3 week ban Minor vandalization: Automatic 2 week ban Insubordination: Equal with the severity of the transgression Saying "God Damn, Jesus Christ" or any other religious curse or insult: Automatic one week ban And this next one should be enforced, and I hope you all can understand why. I take offense to the word "retard" or any variation of it. Ex/ tard, re-re, tardo, retarded, tarded, tawded, retawded, etc. To me, it is considered vulgar, and very offensive to mentally challenged people, and to those wo live or work with or around them. Saying "retard" or any other variation: Automatic 10 day ban ANOTHER IDEA: Perhaps if you get a strike for the same offense the second time, your punishment is doubled, but if it is for something different, it goes up by half. Category:Blog posts